creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/ImGonnaBeThatGuy
I feel weird doing this since I just got rollback, like, the other day, but, yeah, VCROC. I've been trying to clean this mother up every way I can think of. I just helped with the removal of the "People" category. I'm diligent concerning spam and quality. I am an unholy terror about plagiarism to the point where I'm tempted to start keeping track of how many pastas I find that are directly copy-and-pasted from a source that's not Reddit, /x/, CP.com, etc. I try to give feedback to users who I think would benefit from it. LOLSKELETONS talk page is 90% me telling him to delete blogicles (which apparently I didn't need to be doing). Lately, I've been checking edits for vandalism after I caught someone shitting up pages last week. It would be nice to have expanded rights so I can act more independently and speed up the process of getting things organized. Let's do this: Must have been active on the wiki for four months: Been here since June 17th, 2013. So, a little over five months. '''Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: '''1,275 edits, 1,050 of which are on articles. '''Must know how to move pages: '''On the edit button menu go rename. Standard capitalization rules. '''Must know how to rollback bad edits: '''Vandalism or an edit that makes a page worse than it was before gets rolledback. There's a little rollback link at the end of the most recent edit on the history page. '''Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: '''I'll be honest, I'm not totally sure, so I cheated and looked at other applications. Indefinite for vandalism, three days for spam. Warnings for little stuff. '''Must know how to categorize pages: '''Yup. '''Must be familiar with the wiki layout: '''I can't get around with my eyes closed, but I think I know it pretty well. '''Must know how to delete pages: '''Edit button, then delete. Basically, it would be nice to have these powers so I can help out more directly and stop tugging on Bones' skirt all the time. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:00, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I do like that you have been a constant editor, and whatnot. So, I would be glad to see you become a VCROC Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Highly competent editor. Usually, applying for VCROC only a few days after getting rollback would not go over so well, but this guy clearly knows what he's doing. Plus it's more convenient to just be able to delete shit than having to bug admins every time to do it. I would know; I used to do it too. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) You're very helpful. That is all. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Great work ethic and an active participant across all sections of the website (Articles, Forums, Blogs etc.) Definitely should be VCROC - 16:33, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Per Skelly. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC)